route50fandomcom-20200215-history
Route 50
Route 50 is an online Pokemon fan community and a Blackglasses project, oriented towards long-distance socialization. It is home to over six thousand members, and has often been a hangout for fans of the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_games Pokemon video game series] . Among the site's more notable social features are its dA-style galleries, the Stream, and a chat system coded from scratch. Route 50 is run by two administrators: Kat, the site's webmistress and owner; and Xetaja, her eternally page-less bodyguard. It was the successor to Eevee's HQ and launched on June 12, 2010. The site recieved a major overhaul on April 22, 2012, during which numerous features- including Stream- were launched. This update is unofficially known as Route 50 v.2 or Route 50 2012 edition. Areas Stream With Route 50 v.2 came one of the most prevalent features on the site: a Facebook-style status update system, known officially as Stream. The system displays recent activity (new forum threads, new journal posts, new gallery submissions, new polls, and status updates) from all followed members on a user's homepage. It replaced base comments, friend lists, the Activity Feed system, and tracking notifications, though the journal system was retained. With Stream came the ability to "heart" stream posts and comments. Chat See: Chat '' The current chat system features three official rooms (#lobby, #cool, and #staff), as well as the ability to create custom chatrooms. The system also features the ability to bookmark certain chatrooms, as well as setting one's "homeroom". In the chat menu, bookmarked rooms are displayed first, followed by accessible official rooms, followed by any active custom rooms, with the homeroom button on the right. When one sets a homeroom, the navbar will display the number of people in that room, and clicking the chat button will go directly to the homeroom, skipping the main menu. Forums As with any social networking site, Route 50 features message boards, which- like the chat system- were coded from scratch. The most popular forums are generally "Roleplaying", the "Welcome Wagon", and "Fun 'n' Games". Along with the user database, the Forums originate from EHQ v2.0, and are thus one of the oldest sections of the website Galleries Route 50 features a gallery system similar to deviantArt. Gallery submissions may consist of artworks, stories, poetry, sprites, music, CSS layouts for bases, and flash files. Cooltrainers may also connect gallery submissions with their own Youtube videos. Poll Plaza Route 50 RP Culture ''See also: Route 50 Wiki. As one would expect from any healthy-sized online community, Route 50 has a diverse community with members of various personalities and talents who often partake in roleplaying. This has led to a collection of so-called "mythos", or Route-50-related fictional concepts, which gradually snowballed into a culture of dA-esque roleplaying. This culture has manifested itself in numerous forms over the years: in artworks, in stories, in photography, in poetry, in podcasts, in journals, and in chat, among many other places. Naturally, this culture has also prompted many members to design personas. Category:Content